


A christmas holiday from good to bad to heartbreak💔

by SpaceGuardianlover1997



Series: Moira's story,one-shots [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Family, Feelings of Neglect, Flashbacks, Holidays, Moira and Leonard are engaged, Moira feels left out, Mpreg, hurt Moira
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24876796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceGuardianlover1997/pseuds/SpaceGuardianlover1997
Summary: Leonard invitea Moira to join him in Georgia for the holidays. Moira says yesBut then Leonard neglects moira, causing her to flee back to San Francisco.Moira is pregnant
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Other(s)
Series: Moira's story,one-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800064





	A christmas holiday from good to bad to heartbreak💔

**Author's Note:**

> Moira Morella/ Leonard 'Bones' McCoy

Moira was sitting on the sofa. She had her legs pulled up against her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. Tears were silently making their way down her cheeks.

It has been a few hours since she left Georgia and yet Leonard hadn't tried to contact her.

**Flashback,before Georgia**

_Leonard had opened the door to her apartment. He had a smile accross his face and he was excited. He had received a message from his ex-wife that he could come and see his little daughter._

_"Moira!" Leonard had called for her excitedly. "What?" Moira returned as she came out walking from their room with one eyebrow rised._

_"The ex-wife told me that I could come to see my little girl. Would you like to come with me?" Leonard had asked her. Moira had nodded eagerly._

_So they packed their bags and got on the first shuttle to Georgia._

_The first day there had been wonderful. Joanna had liked Moira. They spend time playing and doing fun things._

_The rest of that first week, slowly became where Leonard, Jocelyn and Joanna went out to having fun and Moira always stayed back._

_Moira had begun to feel unwanted and neglected. There were nights Leonard came in late to bed. He didn't even kiss her or anything._

_The second week was way worse._

**_End of first flash back._ **

**Flash back: Moira leaving Georgia**

_The second morning of the second week,Moira had stood infront of the window in room she shared with Leonard. Tears had made their way down her cheeks slowly._

_Leonard had told her that he was taking Jocelyn and Joanna out for a fun day. Moira didn't say anything to that._

_An hour after they left, Moira allowed her thoughts had drifted off._

_Two weeks before they even knew they were going to Georgia, Moira had found out that she was about 7 weeks weeks pregnant. She never got the time to tell Leonard._

_after Moira had spend a few minutes infront of the window, Moira had come to the desicion to pack her things and leaved._

_Before she left she wrote a letter to Leonard. She folled the letter in half and took off her engagement ring. She left Georgia._

**end of flashback...**

Meanwhile in Georgia, Leonard remembered suddenly that he had been neglecting his fiance. He walked up the stairs and the room he shared with Moira. First thing he noticed was the note on the bed. He unfolded the noted and read it

_Dear Leonard_

_If you're reading this note, then it means that I'm no longer in Georgia._

_I must say that I enjoyed the first 2 days of our time there,But ever since you began spending time with only Jocelyn and Joanna, I began to feel neglected and lonely. So i have decided to leave and allow you to enjoy your time with your daughter._

_I just wanted to let you know that I found out 3 weeks ago that i am 8 weeks pregnant._

_I'm so sorry._

_Moira._

Leonard lowered the note into his lap. He let's out a sob. Had he truly hurt Moira so badly? Had he truly neglect her? He feels guilty. He got up and noticed a ring laying on the sheets. What? Moira, doesn't want to marry me anymore? He wondered.

He knew that somehow he has to get Moira back. Moira may be a vulcan, but she is more then what Leonard ever thought she could be. She is polite, sweet and beautiful. Never in his life did he have anyone like Moira.

He got up from the bed and went to the kitchen, where he knew Jocelyn was making dinner. He entered the kitchen.

Jocelyn looked up and saw that his eyes were wet. "Lee? What happened? Where is Moira?" She asks. Leonard swallows at the lump in his throat "Moira went back to San Francisco" Leonard replies softly. Jocelyn's eyes widened "what? Why?" Jocelyn asks surprised "I neglected her. She left because I forgot about her" Leonard replies guiltily.

  


  


  



End file.
